


H-How did it come to this?

by YoPeople



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A lot of heartbreaking, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Nalu Week, Romace, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoPeople/pseuds/YoPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H-how d-did it come to this? Wasn't it all perfect? Why did the outcome have to be this? Was our friendship that weak? For sure, I thought I had it all figured out, but was I wrong? Will someone, someone please tell me? What am I supposed to do now? What is the answer here? PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	H-How did it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I have written for nalu week.  
> It may not be perfect because I am in a rush, so please bear with my spelling errors and grammatical mistakes.  
> BTW where I live its 11:59 so the day is exactly not over.

* * *

_H-how d-did it come to this? Wasn't it all perfect? Why did the outcome have to be this? Was our friendship that weak? For sure, I thought I had it all figured out, but was I wrong? Will someone, someone please tell me? What am I supposed to do now? What is the answer here? PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!!!_

 

 

_The day it started_

Oi! Luce! Are you alright there? You have been spacing out a lot since this morning. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh? I am sorry I was just thinking?"

"Thinking! That would be so boring. Especially on a cloudless day like this. With no clouds blocking the rays of the sun, winter seems a lot less like winter. I am telling you, there is nothing which I hate more than winter. Wait. Except ice princess, I hate him more than anything. "

Natsu came to a sudden halt when he noticed something was wrong. By now she would have been scolding him and teaching him how he should value gray as his Nakama. But none of it was happening. He turned to look at Luce but...she was blushing?

You see the bushing part is normal. She always blushes at the most simple things. Him teasing her lead to her being flustered, he especially like it when she blushes because he's in her personal space. In fact, he loves it when she blushes. The red on her pale cheeks looks perfect. Along with the blonde hair framing her face, she looks beautiful.

But this is different, because she is not blushing at **him**. He follows her gaze to the basketball court and it lands on a blonde male who is playing with a black haired one. He squints his eyes and recognizes both of them as the transfer students. They had just arrived this morning and as a member of the basketball team he knew they were going to audition for the basketball team after school. Looking at them he could say they were pretty good. In fact, he thinks that they could actually make the team.

Suddenly, remembering why he was looking. He looks back at Luce and she's still brushing. Anger takes control of him, he stands up, walk towards them and launch a punch on the blonde's face. Or at least tries to until he realizes his fist is caught in mid air. That has never happened before, he doesn't even realize Lucy is calling for him and is already by his side.

Lucy POV

My just had to be ruined by that idiot natsu. She was happily daydreaming about her 'crush since three or four hours' when natsu had this great idea of punching him. Ofcourse I ran as fast as I could, but I knew I would not be able to make it so instead shouted, "Hey Blondie there's a fist coming at you from behind. I just wish that he ducks in time. But she was shocked how fast his reflexes were because he caught natsu fist.

By now she was already there and she could only stare in awe at his blonde lock and his handsome face. She could only mutter "Wow" when she realized what she said it was already too late and he was facing her. She made up a quick excuse by saying," wow! You caught natsu fist in midair." He smirked and said, " It was only because a beautiful lady warned me, or else now I would have been laying on the ground" this caused her blush to intensify.

Natsu POV

If natsu could name the worst day of this year, this was definitely the one. After that guy introduced himself as sting and the other as rogue. Sting and Luce started talking in a way too friendly way of talking for the first time. After that he got a whole hour lecture. It wouldn't have been so bad if she played attention to him. However, almost in every sentence she had to mention that bastard's name. Then after school, Luce agreed to stay watch practice. But at practice sting had gotten everyone's attention. On the other hand rogue had been a genius at tactics and strategies. So he had hit off with gajeel really quickly.

The decision laxus made as their team captain, also didn't help improve his mood as it meant that the whole year he had to deal with sting. What's worse was Luce asking sting to show around the school and their constant flirting. All this is what had led him in this situation. He was being questioned by gray, his dorm mate, about his odd behavior.

He knew there was no getting out of this and this was a good chance to pour his feelings out. Therefore, ask gray what was wrong with him. He started with how he got angry with sting because luce was staring at him and how their constant flirting kept him on edge. How angry he was when luce ditched their plans of having fun after school, to show that bastard the school. How it was all so frustrating, he did not know what was wrong with him. He did not know why there was a pain in his chest. He did not know why he felt like rolling up in the bed and crying. All of this was frustrating and so he told gray everything.

But he did not expect gray laughing...Okay he totally expected that.

"oi! You're not supposed to laugh at me!"

"You are so dense..." gray said between his laughs.

"Gee. thanks."He seriously wanted to punch gray right now but he wanted answers.

"I meant you are obviously in love with lucy and you are jealous because lucy has taken a n interest in sting.This whole situation is so cliché but hilariously funny at the same time."

This had natsu in a dilemma. He had always thought lucy as more than his best friend. Didn't she think of him the same. But now that he thinks about it he had never thought of him and lucy in such a relation. Does that mean she didn't think of the possibility. He could not decide what to do. he wanted to know what step he should take next. He did have a warm feeling inside his chest thinking of lucy and him together and it would be great if they got together but, 'would she want it?' 'Does she like me the same way I do?'

"hey! Gray, What should I do" he asked gray without really thinking about it.

"Do?! You should confess to her. Tell her you love her. Or else....."

"Or else what?" he asked gulping.

"Or else she would fall in love with sting and you will be left behind" this brought a sudden rush of adrenaline and he got up and shouted "Alright! I am all fired up! I am going to make luce mine"which was followed by grays comment of how lucy would kick him if she heard that. This lead them bickering till erza came barreling in, lectering them neighbours right when in reality she was the one ignoring 'No girls in boys dorm' rule. Soon he was asleep and eagerly waiting for the next morning.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucy is worried about natsu since yesterday is an understatement. She is really worried now. Natsu has not contacted her since yesterday. Not even a goodbye message. She was sure that natsu would be waiting for her when she had finished giving sting a tour. But sadly, he wasn't there so she accepted the offered ride from sting and dinner at McDonalds he had offered. They she only a burger, he did not hold back at all. After eating, it was the normal ride back home. It was her first close to romantic night ever. But when in bed her mind drafted to natsu and what he would have been doing and so her worries.

This had also led to Lucy walking to natsu's house early in the morning into confronting him what was wrong. Honestly she was partially sure that natsu was unhappy with her because she had canceled their plans of after school. But she wasn't regretful. Soon she had reached his house. It was actually very close to the school. She rang the doorbell and Mr.Igneel answered. She had not yet accepted to call him igneel as natsu insisted so she settled with Mr.Igneel.

"Huh?Lucy? What are you doing here? Natsu has already left."

"What? Natsu never wakes up early. Did something happen?"

"No. Actually, I don't know. He was acting strangely yesterday. But I did not ponder on it. I think you should ask him today."

"Oh. Alrirght. Bye"

"Bye. Take care on your way."

I decided to go to school alone. On the way I saw sting practicing in the court. I went there partially to greet him and partially because natsu sometimes practices here.

 

Natsu POV

I woke up early so that I could surprise Lucy at her house. But, unfortunately it was ruined because she was already gone when I reached there. I decided to walk to school alone.

Time skip

Author's POV

Natsu is currently roaming the hallways trying to find Lucy. He heard that Lucy and sting had gone on a date yesterday and he was furious he decided the faster he confessed, the better. But the sight he is seeing right now is heartbreaking. Lucy and sting faces are inches from each other's and they are about to kiss. Anger taking control of his actions, he punches sting and grabs lucy 's wrist and drags her away. He stops infront of the storage room, shoves her in then locks the door after getting inside.

He doesn't know what he's doing because he's being controlled by his instincts.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

He looks at her with his lust filled eyes, which causes a shiver to run down her spine she takes a step back and bumps into the cupboard. "N-natsu? She says when he traps her in between. "Yeah." His voice is husky and she gulps when she sees the look in his eye. Without being able utter another word, she is silenced when his lips crash onto hers.

Her mind is blank, a thousand things running through her mind. Soon she is brought back when natsu tries to push his tongue in her mouth. She realizes her position, she is in between the closet and natsu and he is grinding into her.He is holding one of her wrists withone hand and the other is in her hair. Then she realizes that natsu is again trying to force his tongue in.She refuses at first, but screams when he pulls at her hair. Though the scream was muffled by his mouth. Soon tears prick at her eyes and she cannot do anything to stop natsu from exploring her mouth. An involuntary moan escapes when his tongue touches a soft spot. This causes natsu to grind faster, she can feel his cock because now her skirt has moved up.

She does not like how natsu is forcing himself on her so she bites his tongue. And tries to push him back by her hand.This only made natsu angry and he tightened his hold on her wrist. She whimpers and now unable to stop the tears she let's them fall and sobs. This brought natsu back, he hates it when she cries and now she is crying because of him. He her hold on her wrist and pulls back. Now the warmth is gone from their bodies.

Lucy slides down the cuppboard and rests her forehead on her knees. Sobs continue to echo in the storage room. He feels sad and bad that he had caused her to cry. He never wanted to do this he just couldn't help it when he saw Lucy was just a second away from his grasps. He sits down and tries to speak." L-lu-u-luce? I m-mea-mean-"

She said between sobs, "J-jus-t leave me alone n-n-" but stops. It hurts when she is not able to say his name. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have forced himself on her. It was so wrong, yet he did not regret it. Why? He hates himself for wanting more. He hates himself for enjoying it,when she was hurting." Lucy. I'm sorry for pushing myself on you. I couldn't help it. When I saw you with sting about to kiss. I couldn't help but think that I was about to lose you. I just didn't think of the consequences and let my instincts take control of my body. I would say I'm sorry but that's a lie. I never would regret what I have done today." He hoped that she would understand because he was hanging on a string of hope.

But his heart broke when she slapped him. Anger lacing her voice she spoke," You are unbelievable. You say, that you don't regret it, then I say I regret ever being your friend. You were hurting me natsu, I tried to push you but you wouldn't let go. You did not care about my feelings and just went with your instincts and now you don't even regret it! J-just please natsu go-o" she choked on a sob she had herself for stuttering there at the last.

"No! I didn't mean it like that.I just"

"Just go natsu!" Lucy shouted at him.

He was hurting, every word of her felt like a sword pieced his heart. Lucy had **never** shouted at anyone throughout her life and now she was shouting at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, and straightened his shirt and scarf. He opened the door and took a step out,but then stopped and uttered the words he would never get to hear from her. "I love you luce."

 

Lucy POV

 

Those words still echoed in her mind.

 

_I love you luce._

_I love you luce._

_I love you luce._

_I love you luce._

Stop! I shouted at no one. I do not know what is happening. Why is there a pain in my chest? Why did I told natsu all of those words? Why do I regret saying those words to him? Why is this happening? Why am I confused of my feelings for natsu?

Weren't they just friendzoned? Then, Why does my heartbeat increases when I think of kissing him again? 

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't know

I don't know.

Again she started crying her thoughts were scattered and she couldn't think straight. There, in the storage room, she fell asleep.

 

She was later found by a group of students, who were passing by they recognized her and took her to the nurses office. 

Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? 

"Look she's waking! Lu-chan's waking up!"

"Levy? How? What?" I opened my eyes and the white walls of the infirmary greeted me as well as the face of a worried levy. 

"What happened?" I don't think I remember that much. Before I could ponder on the thought, erza came barelling in.

"Lucy are you alright! I heard what happened and came as soon as I can" erza said.

"Umm..what happened? I don't remember."

"Lu-chan we found you unconscious in the storage room. What were you doing there?"

Memories came rushing in and the dull ache of my chest refused to subside. A tear escaped my eye and couldn't stop it.

"Lu-chan are you alright?"asked levy in a caring voice.

"Just some things happened. I will tell you afterwards"

She eyed the occupants of the room. A.k.a her friends.

Getting the message, she said, "OK.we'll talk afterwards."

The rest of the fifteen minutes she was reassuring everyone. Telling them she's fine. When everybody was gone, except gray and levy.she eyed gray skeptically before asking ,"why are you here gray?"

"What did that bastard do?he talked to me yesterday, and I know he must come up with a stupid scheme to make you this miserable

"Actually,it's- I don't know how to explain it ."

"Let's just start it from the begining ."

The whole next thirty minutes she replayed events of the day of how she woke up early then went to natsu only to fins him missing the part where she asleep crying in the storage room.

"Oh lu Chan I'm so sorry this happened to you"

"Actually. I'm with the flame brain here. I mean seriously lucy, he worked up his courage to tell you, only for you to decline him. I mean yeah his method was not correct. But don't you already know how he works. He goes for instincts rather than actually thinking. And don't you like him as well, so why did you let him go."asked gray. He knew he was being mean but this was the only way for Lucy to accept things. 

" Im sorry but I did not know what else to do. And I don't think I like natsu to be precise. I've always thought of my lifepartener as a charming prince. Someone who is handsome, loyal and a gentleman.I don't think natsu is even one of those things."

"Okay. Luchan, let me ask you this. First what did you feel first."

Lucy imagined natsu kissing her. She felt immense joy and happiness. Her heart beat became irregular and she muttered the words " Immense joy and happiness"

"Now next question,'Would you be able to live a life without natsu?'"

She felt like someone punched her in the gut and deprived her of her happiness."No, never."

"Do you think you could handle it if natsu kissed another girl infront of you?

She felt anger and hate towards that girl. Its really funny how she gets angered just by imagining it. Natsu's not even hers to begin with. With this, she felt a pain in her chest." No. I don't think I can live that" she said bitterly.

" Now do you think you love him?

"....yes, I think love him.No, I know I love him."

"Alright! Now I won the challenge!" Levy suddenly said.

"No way! I pushed natsu into confessing, so I won the challenge." Gray suddenly shouted.

"What challenge are you taking about" Lucy asked.

"Oh,you see lucy, we all knew you two were going to be a couple, so we made kind of a game, the person who be responsible of getting you two together would get all the money."

"Oh, Is that so, I would like to stay and give you a good lesson but I have work to do"

She knew she must have hurt him because now thinking about what she said she realized, she was pretty mean. And when he said I love you Lucy in such a broken, she could not help but grimace when she remembered. Now she had a mission to complete. Getting together with natsu!

 

Natsu's side

He couldn't believe Lucy had rejected him. He had returned home and locked up the door. Igneel banged on the door and demanded to know what happened and why he was early but when he heard the broken voice of his son he didn't bother him anymore. If there was any thing that natsu wanted was that he wanted to be alone and igneel understood. The whole had spent by him lying in the bed face first. And replaying today's events. He still felt as if someone was constantly punching him and so he couldn't move a muscle. 

 

_H-how d-did it come to this? Wasn't it all perfect? Why did the outcome have to be this? Was our friendship that weak? For sure, I thought I had it all figured out, but was I wrong? Will someone, anyone please tell me something? Anything will do.What am I supposed to do now? What is the answer here? How am I supposed to get rid of this pain. Please, someone help me. A sob accompanied by tears were let out he had been keeping them all in since morning. But now he felt his strength leave him, making him vulnerable._

 

Unaware, that someone was outside his window he continued to cry all the pain out. His tears were soaked in the mattress. Still unaware that now Lucy had entered his room by his own method. She decided to gently touch his shoulder. He tensed, knowing the hand, but he couldn't be sure because face was on the mattress. He slowly lifted it up and upon seeing her, scooted away from her already knowing what she was here to talk about.

"H-how?"was the only word he could manage.

" I came in through the and yes I did hear you crying." Her voice came out bitterly.

Which only saddened natsu. He found the courage and spoke, "I know you're here to tell me that you don't want to be my friend but please just let us be what we were before. I promise I will never do that again.I wil-"

"Natsu I think you are wrong here" this time natsu interrupted her by saying, "but I will do whatever you want. We'll just forget"This time Lucy interrupted him by giving him a kiss. Too confused and shocked to speak he brought his hands up to his lips."What?" He asked.

"I love you,natsu"Lucy quickly said.

"Say that again" natsu asked not believing his ears.

"I love you, natsu" Lucy repeated.

"Are you sure?" He still couldn't bring himself to believe it."I will say it as many times as you want." Lucy said sensing his hesitation. Still, there was something that held him back. So lucy went for it. Now she was the one who kissed him. At first he stiffened. Not sure what to do but slowly he melted into the kiss and was kissing her back it was like he had eaten several hundred butterfly and they were floating in his stomach.

He was still unsure if she would want him to hold her to lessen space between them but his question was answered she pressed her body against him and with one hand in his hair led him to lie on the bed. He immediately got what she wanted and flipped. "Are you sure he asked just to be sure. When got answered with a nod. His kissed her lips again he was about to open his mouth but hesitated so lucy took this opportunity to slide her tongue in his mouth.

His hesitation went and now their tongues were battling for dominance. Her hands which were in his hair were scraping his skull and got a blissful feeling in him. Soon she was on his lap and they grinding against each other. Releasing her mouth he trailed kisses from her neck to her jawline. He bit her earlobe and then placed kisses around the spot. His hand tugged the hem of her shirt, but that is when they heard footsteps. And the sound of a key. They quickly got off each other and fixed their dresses.

"Natsu!! Lucy? You are here as well." Igneel asked. " Mr.igneel,I just got here a few minutes ago through the window. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! And you can just call me igneel. Speaking of which what were you doing locked up in your room the whole day."

"Let's just forget about that and eat!" Natsu went rushing down. After having a dinner with the drag eels lucy went home. Next day levy won 1/4 of the money and gray got 3/4. But of course gajeel,jet and droy gave their money to levy. Everyone was happy and they asked the headmaster for a party and he allowed so they partied all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> There are exactly 4000 words, which are way more than I anticipated.


End file.
